


The Rarest Alpha

by Slothbeans



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: "Tony. Listen to me real good," she half growls into the phone. She barely remembers dialing his number into the console, but it didn't matter now. "Are you listening?""Yes, alpha." She hears the man obediently nod on the other end."You're going to leave your lab. Right now. I don't care what you're working on."





	The Rarest Alpha

Work isn't usually this difficult. 

Pepper Potts is a good worker. Probably one of the best CEO's in the industry at this very moment. There are many reasons she's earned her position in the company. The woman is meticulous in her work, has a pretty good knack when it comes to trends in the market, and cares passionately about the cause.

But her mind isn't in it today. Her body seems to move without her, recklessly making decisions with only one goal in mind. Her work is sloppy, her actions desperate. She just doesn't have the peace of mind to focus on paperwork or plan out the long term decisions needed to run a business.

The alpha knows this feeling well. Pepper's rut is starting. Something she knows she can't ignore - no matter how much she tries to distract herself. Her body is becoming needy. She can feel the heat growing in her lower regions, the way her clit is engorged and throbbing in her panties. She can't work another minute with the way her blood is pulsing through her loins.

She needs her omega. And she needs him now.

"Tony. Listen to me real good," she half growls into the phone. She barely remembers dialing his number into the console, but it didn't matter now. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, alpha." She hears the man obediently nod on the other end.

"You're going to leave your lab. Right now. I don't care what you're working on."

She can hear the slight whine from the man as the metal tools clang onto his work desk, but has very little pity with how often he's in that lab and away from her. At least his quick obedience sends another throb through her clit, and she can take a quick moment to grind it against her chair.

"I will be in the suite in five minutes. I want you to go to the bedroom. Get naked, warm yourself up, and put your cock ring on because alpha's going to ride you all night. Okay?"

"Yes, alpha. Can I go now?"

"Go."

Pepper waits at her desk for a few moments willing her hands out of her pants. She knows it won't be enough. In this state, it will only provide a few moments of pleasure, but the throbbing will come back quickly without a real cock inside her. She needs to ride her omega to be fulfilled.

"JARVIS, is Tony ready yet?"

"He is ready and awaiting your arrival."

"I'll be up soon. Remind the omega not to touch himself please."

She doesn't need to see her omega to know how he'll react to the robotic voice. The restriction will only make him needier. She can practically hear the whine that escapes him and see his leaking cock as he squirms across the queen-sized bed.

The elevator ride is torture for the alpha. Every movement leaves her clit rubbing against the thong string of her panties, the precum pooling out of her pussy as her rut drives her forward. Any moment now she'll feel whole again, filled up by her omega's thick needy cock.

It's a sight for sore eyes when the alpha finally enters the bedroom of the suite. Her omega, Tony Fucking Stark, is kneeling on the large bed presenting himself for the alpha. He's completely naked, and she takes a few seconds to admire his body. From the large brown doe-like eyes, to the callused nature of his working hands, all the way to the throbbing cock with a large string of precum leaking from it.

"Alpha, please. It hurts so bad."

"Have you been a good boy today, Tony? Do you even deserve to cum?"

"I have alpha," he begs, even though it's quite clear that they can barely resist each other. The scent of pheromones and omega desperation are filling the room, only increasing the arousal of the couple. "I've been a really good boy this week. I've done everything you've asked of me."

"Lay back then. I'm going to mount you now."

Pepper quickly starts throwing her clothes off as she watches Tony get into position on the bed. He leans back with large desperate eyes as he holds his arms above him, letting his cock rest on his stomach for his alpha to mount. It drools enthusiastically as it waits to be touched, twitching desperately for any sort of relief.

Once naked, the woman crosses the room and grips her hand around the alpha's shaft. She allows a few pumps along his warm throbbing shaft, moving as slowly as possible. Her goal right now is to spread his own precum across his cock and lube him up - the thick moan from him is only a bonus.

The alpha jumps on the bed and over the begging man, carefully angling her leg over him and leaning forward in a position similar to cowgirl, but a little bit more leaned forward so that her breasts dangle onto the omega's face. It only takes a quick order for Tony to begin suckling them, twirling his tongue around her nipples playfully. She moans loudly in response.

She doesn't necessarily mount the omega yet, but slides her wet lips over the length of his throbbing cock, letting their moistures mix together as she grinds against his length. She moves up and down slowly, the friction of his cock rubbing against her clit. 

"Don't you dare cum unless it's inside me, Tony."

Each movement sends sparks of pleasure through the alpha's body until she's shaking on top of the omega, her pussy pulsing as an orgasm tears through her body. She has to lean forward on the omega for a few moments as the pleasure rushes through her, underwhelming compared to what she's about to experience, but also an enormous relief with the tension she's been experiencing all day.

"Alpha, please," the omega whispers beneath her as she begins to regain her composure. "Can I please cum now?"

With her desperation quenched for the moment, Pepper is sure she can ride her omega now without completely losing it. She can spend all night milking her boy for all he's worth.

Pepper reaches down and holds up the omega's cock, slowly lowering herself down on his length. It's pure torture for both of them, but also the utmost pleasure as she finally feels his thick cock stretching her tight little hole. This is exactly what the alpha's body has been begging for all day, just what she needed. That feeling of being filled up, feeling whole and filled with pleasure with the man she loves inside her.

She's quickly picking up on her speed, though it only takes a few moments for Tony's first orgasm to rush through him with all the build-up and teasing he's gone through tonight. His cock throbs inside her, his toes curling as his testicles pull tight to his body and he peaks beneath her.

Pepper is so thankful for the cock ring in that moment. As much as she loves the feeling of being filled with her omega's seed and the potential risk of pregnancy, his quickness to orgasm shortens their playtimes too much. He'll get one final orgasm later on that night, but right now is Pepper's special time.

She rides him long and hard, carefully angling each thrust to carefully hit her g-spot. Each time she pushes herself closer and closer to the orgasm she so desperately needs. Her knot is growing inside her, the special spot in all the female alphas that lock in the cock and milks it over half an hour to properly fill her.

It's an odd mechanic, but female alphas are so rare in this world. There haven't been many studies done on the way the female knot works, but luckily the couple has had lots of time to work out their sex life. The submissive omega happens to be the perfect mate for the take-charge alpha.

"You're so tight," the omega moans as another wave of orgasms rush through his sensitive cock. Pepper can feel it too, the strange sensation as her internal knot tightens around him and milks him for every possible drop. She can feel the pressure building behind her g-spot in her final few thrusts.

Her knot tightens the last bit as a final overwhelming orgasm rushes through her. She falls forward against Tony's chest as her body spasms with pure pleasure. They're locked together now, her pussy squeezing around his cock comfortably as another orgasm is milked from the omega - a dual moan filling the room.

The couple catches their breath together. Even though they'll be returning to their lovemaking as soon as the knot releases him - Pepper knows her rut will go at least twenty-four hours - it's nice to enjoy the bliss of each other's bodies while they still can. They don't get enough down-time these days.

Pepper can't help nuzzling against the omega's neck, a deep purring working through as she reapplies her scent marks. The alpha relays her scents across the thin scar of the original bite mark she placed only a few years ago - a reminder of their everlasting love for each other.

Yeah. Work can be difficult sometimes. And it's extremely hard for Pepper to be a female alpha in a male alpha dominated world, but there's nowhere she'd rather be right now than nestled against her sweet little omega with many hours of pleasure to come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated, especially since this is my passion project and a major undertaking for me. <3


End file.
